Transformers: Siren of Cybertron
by Peter Strzelecki
Summary: The War lends new wounds to the Stoic Ultra Magnus as he is re-united with an ancient love - one last time


Transformers: Siren of Cybertron   
Act I: Wreck And Roll  
By Peter J. Strzelecki  
  
  
Open on: Planet Cybertron. We move over the vast ruined landscape towards the remains of Iacon. Underneath is the current Autobot Resistance Headquarters. We pan inside, where Ultra Magnus inspects Springer's new squad: Waverider, Landmine, and Cloudburst (all w/out Pretender shells except Cloudburst). Topspin and Nightbeat are with them as well.  
  
Springer (sarcastic): Well, nice of you to have come back from earth to visit us, commander sir.  
  
Ultra Magnus: Save the wise cracks, Springer. Optimus Prime sent me back because the situation is serious.  
  
Landmine: Beggin' your pardon Commander Ultra Magnus. But someone ought to tell Optimus Prime that the situation's been urgent for four million years! And it's getting worse every day! And if he keeps pulling troops off Cybertron to protect that lousy mudball Earth, then we're gonna loose this war...  
  
Ultra Magnus: Are you quit finished, Landmine?  
  
Landmine: Well no, I....  
  
Ultra Magnus: It was a retorical question private. You're new to this squad, so behave accordingly.  
  
Cloudburst: Forgive my associate, commander. He does not have a talent of propriety.  
  
Waverider: Hey Cloudburst - pipe down! So, why were we reassigned and what's our new mission?  
  
Springer: Well, you've been reasinged to my team- the Wreckers, because everyone else is dead.  
  
Topspin: Ahem.  
  
Springer: Er, except Topspin here. As for the mission...that's Ultra Magnus's call. We just wreck things- he tells us what things.  
  
Ultra Magnus: Actually you're not going to be wrecking much Springer. Not yet. Wreckers...this is Autobot detective Nightbeat.  
  
Nightbeat: Hi there fellas.  
  
Landmine: ...Bet he's never even seen a gun, much less combat...  
  
Cloudburst: Shhhh!  
  
Ultra Magnus: Nightbeat's been working on a case out in Sector Beta---Fortress Maximus's zone of operations.  
  
Landmine: Yeah, well that's nice. But what's our mission?  
  
Nightbeat: If you learned to listen, kid, maybe you'd find out.  
  
Landmine: What?! Hey!  
  
Landmine attempts to brawl with Nightbeat, but is restrained by Cloudburst and Waverider.  
  
Ultra Magnus: We don't have time for this! Nighbeat's discovered a secret Decepticon construction site! Lord Skorponok seems to be building some kind of weapon...  
  
Springer: Good for him. He'll probably use it against Megatron or Shockwave to try to gain total control over the Decepticons. I say let him build it.  
  
Nightbeat: We don't know that friend. And we don't act on what we don't know.   
  
Ultra Magnus: Right. You and the Wreckers are to escort Nightbeat deep into Decepticon territory so he can get a better idea of what's going on.  
  
Landmine: We're supposed to baby-sit this guy? Come on!  
  
Springer: Magnus, I have to agree. I mean, we're the Wreckers - we wreck and we roll...not...well...not this!  
  
Ultra Magnus: My hands are tied for solders, Springer. And for a job like this...I'm afraid that an elite killing squad is exactly what we'll need. I pray it will be enough!  
  
Nightbeat: Skorponok's territory isn't exactly a play ground.  
  
Landmine: So we get to get shot up while you poke around with a magnifying glass?  
  
Nightbeat: Yep. That's the idea.  
  
Landmine: Should'a stayed in regular infintry.  
  
Ultra Magnus: You have your assingment. Autobots - transform and roll out!  
  
The Wreckers all transform and roll, Nightbeat with them. Unknown to them, they are watched by the Decepticon Ruckus as they leave. Ruckus transforms and rolls out. CUT TO: Skorponok, factory mode, looms over a desolate horizon. The Constructicons, vehicle modes, are all around, working at a frenzied pace. The Micromaster Constructor squad is also there, in robot modes, working the assembly line on Skorponok. Finback, robot mode, approaches the command room, where a giant head, attached to many wires, and lying majesticlly on a pedistal, awaits him.  
  
Skorponok: Report.  
  
Finback (hacking and wheezing): Um...we've just...gag!...intercepted a signal from Ruckus. Autobots are coming in...apparently intent on discovering what we're working on.  
  
Skorponok: This detective...Nightbeat...is becoming a nuisance!   
  
Finback: Yes. Um...hack!.....we should take care of him. But he'll be protected by the Wreckers.  
  
Skorponok: What do I care who will be with him? Kill all of them!  
  
Finback: wheeeeez! you got it boss.  
  
Cut To: The Autobots roll up to the fringe of the 'Wasteland' (Skorponok's territory) and transform to robots. Cloudburst quickly encapsulates himself within his shell.  
  
Skorponok: Hey Cloudburst, what's the idea? That Pretender shell makes you stick out like a sore thumb!  
  
Cloudburst: Erm. My robot mode isn't all that interesting.  
  
Springer (annoyed); That's the point! It looks less inconspicuous, and this close into Decepticon territory we don't want to draw attention to ourselves!  
  
Cloudburst (reluctant): Very well....  
  
Cloudburst reveals his robot mode. The shell disappears into sub-space.   
  
Nightbeat (cheerful): You look like any good old Autobot to me, Cloudy!  
  
Cloudburst: That's the problem Nightbeat. I don't want to look lik any Autobot - the Pretender shell gave me a uniqueness, a sense of...  
  
Landmine: Hey! YOU (to Cloudburst) are on mission...(to Nightbeat)...and you go scournge around in the dirt or whatever it is detectives do! We've got a job, remember?  
  
Nightbeat: Sure, sure...(walks off)...  
  
As the other Autobots set up a defensive perimeter, Nightbeat kneels over some rubish, and begins to sift through it.  
  
Waverider (to Springer): Sure is different from naval ops.  
  
Springer (surprised): You used to be navy before they transferred you to me?  
  
Waverider: Yep.  
  
Springer: Great. Just great. I need skilled ground troops, not sailor moons!  
  
Nightbeat: Actually, you should thank your lucky stars he has naval experience.  
  
Springer: Huh?  
  
Nightbeat rises from his work.  
  
Nightbeat: It's as I suspected. All this debris wasn't hear before. It's been artificially moved...from under water!  
  
Landmine: Under water? (laughs, spreads his arms out in mockery, illustrating the horizon of junk in front of them)...you're tellin' me you know all this was excavated from under water from looking at one spot?  
  
Nightbeat: I don't know about all of this, but I'm betting a significant portion of it judging by the dampness of these samples. Though you're right---we should see if the pattern holds further up the line. Come on.  
  
Springer: Thanks Landmine. We were sitting targets. Now we're walking targets. Great.  
  
The Autobots move forward. Nightbeat is very unaware of the danger of their situation, instead, he's enthralled in his work.   
  
We zoom out, and see Finback, robot mode, arrive with a contingent of five robots.  
  
Skalor: There they are Finback! Let's trash 'em!  
  
Finback: Not yet, and keep your distance!  
  
Skalor: Uh?  
  
Finback: You smell almost as bad as the legendary Terrorcon Blot! You know...the one who kept getting his squad ambushed by alerting the enemy of their presence throug his stink!  
  
Finback rubs in the words with sarcasm, and the other Decepticon laugh at and taunt Skalor.  
  
Nautilator: Not that I mind the chance to pound some Autobots, but why'd you pull us off the excavation project? I mean, there are other squads capable of combat who aren't engaged in as important a job!  
  
Finback: An astute point...hack!...but I know Nightbeat. He's a good detective. He'll figure out what we're up to and head for the Chrome Ocean shore soon enough....  
  
Snaptrap: And then?  
  
Finback: Then..wheeez...he's yours!  
  
CUT TO: Nightbeat holds up a wet piece of metal, it is still dripping water.  
  
Nightbeat: Yep. It's just like I thought. Nearest body of water is the western shore of Chrome Ocean. We better...  
  
Springer: GET DOWN!  
  
The Autobots drop in unison, and hide themselves, as Longhaul, dump truck mode, drives in. He stops and grumbles as he unloads his cargo bin.  
  
Longhaul: Stupid job...load junk...drive junk...dump junk...what I wouldn't give to get in on some action!  
  
Landmine (primes his weapon): Shall we oblige the Decepticon?  
  
Nightbeat: NO!   
  
Springer: I'm in command here detective. Stand down Landmine. This is proto-recon we're doing. Avoiding combat is a priority.  
  
Longhaul finishes and drives away. The Autobots arise.   
  
Springer: If the Decepticons really are operating at the Chrome Ocean shore, then getting a look will be hard. It's an open area with little cover.  
  
Nightbeat: Uh. But I have to see it if we're to know what they're doing. I mean, the only other choice is steal the info from Decepticon base...  
  
Cloudburst: Impossible. It's too well guarded.  
  
Nightbeat: Exactly.  
  
Springer: I know, but I'm not risking you or my men on a foolish mission. We'll wait 'till total nightfall, when the planet makes it's next rotation. Then we'll go in.   
  
Nightbeat: It's hard enough doing this work as is. No light is not going to help.  
  
Springer: Somehow Nightbeat, I have a feeling that if the Decepticons have thrown a canyon's worth of trash out of the ocean...whatever they're excavating won't be very hard to see!  
  
Nightbeat (glum): Somehow, I fear you're right.  
  
  
Open on: The Chrome Ocean, Cybertron. For a planet torn by four million years of civil war, Cybertron still manages to sport some impressive sights. One of these is the Western Shore of the Chrome Ocean. Its magestic water is tinged with green, having been colored by the eternal rust of its metal underbelly. Great metal towers protrude from select points in the horizon, former buildings, now barren a flooded. The shore itself is covered with an impressive variety of machines. The Decepticon excavation project continues, supervised by the Constructicon commander Hook. The other Constructicons work to clear excavated rumble and segregate trash from salvage.  
  
Hook: By Skorponok's great claws! Where are the Seacons? They are supposed to be in charge of underwater salvage!  
  
Scrapper: Finback commandeered them with the Commander's permission. Apparently there are Autobots in the area.  
  
Hook: Another distraction? We are already behind schedule!  
  
Scrapper: Well, we Constructicons still have plenty to do without them. Segregating the junk from materials that can be re-used is quite a task.  
  
Hook: Indeed Scrapper, but our work was to be done in parallel. I must go and speak with the Commander, this situation is intolerable!  
  
Hook transforms into an earthen crane and rolls out, leaving Scrapper in charge. We pan away from them to Scavenger and Longhaul, in steam-shovel and dump truck mode, respectively..  
  
Scavenger: This is the biggest project I've ever worked on, Long Haul! Isn't it great?  
  
Longhaul: You call throwing away the greatest heap of trash in Cybertron history great?  
  
Scavenger: I'm just honored the Commander put us to use here.  
  
Longhaul: Yeah, well I'd rather be put to use battling Autobots!  
  
Scavenger digs his vehicle claw into another heap of trash and pulls out an odd, mechanical sea-shell along with the other junk. He proceeds to dump it into Long Haul. As the shell falls in, it suddenly emits a fantastic melody.  
  
Long Haul: Hah. Looks like we found us a music box.  
  
Scavenger: Oohhh...pretty. That's beautiful.  
  
Long Haul: Ah, yer gonna make me regurgitate my energon, Scavenger!  
  
Scavenger transforms to robot mode and grabs the shell.  
  
Scavenger: I'm sure Hook won't mind if I keep this, what will all the junk we've got here, it won't be missed.  
  
Long Haul: Don't be so sure. I wouldn't be surprised if that micro-managing moron were tagging every slaggin' piece of rubish we've excavated so far!  
  
Scavenger: Uh. I'm going to take my break, okay?  
  
Longhaul: Suites me...I'll take this stuff out to the yard.  
  
Longhaul drives off, leaving Scavenger with the shell. The curious Constructicon holds the shell up as it proceeds to hum another pleasant melody.   
  
Nautilator (vo): Whatcha got there, Scavenger?  
  
Scavenger: Huh? Nautilator? I thought you guys were out on patrol?  
  
Nautilator: That rust-bucket Finback is sure the Autobots are coming here. So we're supposed to lay down a trap for them...but I can't stand being out of the water for this long.  
  
Scavenger: Hmm...Say, could'ya do me a favor?  
  
Nautilator (dark): Nautilator does not do 'favors.'  
  
Scavenger: Aw, c'mon! I just wanna know what this is?  
  
Nautilator: Hm? By Primus! It can't be!  
  
Scavenger: Wh-what?  
  
Nautilator: This...is the Sea Shell of the Sirens of Cybertron!  
  
Scavenger (vocal-unit twisted): The she shell of the shirens of shybertron?  
  
Nautilator: Before the war, the Sirens of Cybertron were the most beautiful...and deadly...inhabitants of the deep Chrome Ocean!  
  
Scavenger: Oh! So I found something pretty valuable, eh?  
  
Nautilator: Heh. If the legends are correct, you've just doomed us all.  
  
Scavenger: Huh?  
  
Nautilator: The Sirens were beatiful, like their music, but they used that beauty to tempt sailors to their doom! Anyone who lived through the experience was given a Sea Shell like this one, as a token of earned bravery.  
  
Scavenger: So...what's the problem?  
  
Nautilator: You haven't earned it.  
  
Cut To: Nightfall. The Constructicons and Seacons stand guard around the excavation sight. All work has temporarily ceased. A few flood lights remain lit, but it is largely very dark. The Wreckers sneak closer to the sight, using the mounds of trash as cover. Springer peaks out and sees the guards.  
  
Springer: This is bad. The work has ceased, and the Decepticons have positioned themselves around the perimeter!  
  
Landmine: Maybe it's routine...can't work at night, can they?  
  
Springer: They have flood lights...but they aren't on.   
  
Topspin: We've been discovered?  
  
Springer: Right. They're just waiting for us. We have to pull out.  
  
Nightbeat: No way! We have to know what they're looking for!  
  
Springer: We move closer to the shore and we're looking at a nasty fire fight.  
  
Nightbeat: Then do it.  
  
Springer: Right....(realizes what's been said)...huh? Hey, did you say 'do it?'  
  
Nightbeat: Yes. You guys call yourselves the Wreckers- so go Wreck some Decepticons. Do a good job and it'll give me a long enough distraction to figure this place out.  
  
Landmine: For once Nightbeat, we agree.  
  
Springer: Heh. Okay, I guess I've bragged enough about our power...now it's time to show our new detective friend what it's worth! (rises out of cover, and raises his gun) Autobots transform and WRECK 'EM!  
  
The Wreckers emerge from cover and charge the startled Decepticon line.  
  
Finback: Hah hack!hack! I knew it! Decepticons, destroy them!  
  
But the Wreckers have the initiative. Landmine blasts Mixmaster, Cloudburst shoots Skalor, Topspin uses his arm mounted quadro- lasers to take out Bonecrusher, Scrapper, Seawing, and Tentakill! Springer punches Snaptrap and Waverider shoots Longhaul!   
  
Nautilator: C-commander, we're bein' pulverized!  
  
Finback: Then transform! Seacons, merge to form Piranacon!  
  
The five Seacons transform into the formidable Piranacon!  
  
Finback: Constructicons, merge to form Devastator!  
  
The six Constructicons combine into the awesome Devastator!  
  
Finback: Now, destroy the Autobots!  
  
The giants rain down fire power upon the Autobots and we fade to black.END ACT I  
  
Transformers: "Siren of Cybertron  
Act II: Muse of Darkness  
Open on Piranacon and Devastator firing on the Wreckers at Chrome Ocean.  
  
Piranacon: I will use your lifeless carcasses as fishing bait, Autobots!  
  
Springer: I doubt it- Pretenders; give us some reinforcements!  
  
Cloudburst: You got it!  
  
The three Pretenders summon their out-shells from subspace, increasing the number of Autobots by three. They all fire, driving the Gestalts back.  
  
Springer: * I hope Nightbeat hurries up....We can't keep this up! *  
  
Meanwhile, Nightbeat, car mode, drives closer to the excavation command platform that Hook was standing on. He transforms to robot mode and opens the computer.  
  
Nightbeat: Right! Now...I doubt I can access the hard drive without some nifty codes...but there have to be some loose disks lying around...anything that can give me a clue as to....  
  
Nightbeat scours the area, throwing aside tools and holo-board notes. But no discs are in sight.  
  
Nightbeat: Nothing! This desk is spotlessly clean and well-organized! What kind of construction worker keeps his area this orderly?  
  
Finally, Nightbeat comes upon a small storage box marked 'EXCAVATION FILE DISCS- CYBERTRON DATES 22.34.21 - 345.2334.45'  
  
Nightbeat: Aha! Then again, perfectionist organization has its down-sides too, hee hee!  
  
Nightbeat stores the box in his sub-space compartment.  
  
Nightbeat: I'll look this over back at base, my guess is the Wreckers would like nothing more than to get out of here!  
  
Cut To: Landmine's (shell) is ripped into by Piranicon's fist mounted knives. Landmine, robot, who is only a few yards away, screams out in pain.  
  
Pirancaon: Fools! You feel what is inflicted on your Pretender shells! By summoning them here, you've only given yourselves....(slashes the robot Landmine)...double the pain!  
  
Nightbeat (running towards the group): Springer! Mission accomplished! Let's roll out!  
  
Springer: About time - Wreckers, get out'a here!  
  
Springer transforms into helicopter mode and begins to fire at the Gestalts and generally pester them.  
  
Springer: I'll cover out retreat!  
  
The Wreckers all transform into their respective vehicle modes and begin to retreat. The Gestalts attempt to swat at Springer, but end up hitting eachother!  
  
Finback: Fools! hack! they're getting away!  
  
Finback takes carefull aim and fires, shooting Springer down!  
  
Waverider (stopping in mid-hover): Springer's hit!  
  
Topspin: We gotta get him! Wreckers, back to battle!  
  
The other Wreckers turn around and roll back to the battle sight. Topspin transforms to robot and stands by Nightbeat (car)  
  
Topspin: Nightbeat...get yourself, and whatever you learned back to Ultra Magnus!  
  
Nightbeat: But...  
  
Topspin: YOU'RE the reason we risked our lives in the first place, now don't let us down! GO!  
  
Nightbeat reluctantly agrees and speeds away, as Topspin leaps back into battle with the Gestalts. They are showering down merciless fire on the Autobots who try to fight their way to Springer's charred carcas.  
  
Cloudburst: It's impossible, we'll never break through their fire-power!   
  
Landmine: Not by standing here and talking we won't! Cover me!  
  
Landmine transforms into robot mode and leaps out, straight into the fire. He is immediately hit several times in just about ever part of his body, but struggles to go on!  
Cloudburst: Landmine!  
  
Waverider: You heard him! GIVE HIM COVER!  
  
The other Autobots leap into robot modes and start firing towards the Decepticons. But the Gestalts are not phased by the attack. Devastator launches a 'screw-driver' missile into Landmine. The Missile first embeds itself deep in the Autobot's body, and then explodes! Landmine falls, locked in emergency stasis, only yards from Springer.  
  
Cloudburst: No!  
  
Waverider: I'm going out there!  
  
Before Waverider can move, Topspin garbs him.  
  
Topspin: No! Cloudburst was right! The Gestalt's armor is too thick! We'll all be killed if we stay!  
  
Waverider; But Springer and Landmine...  
  
Topspin: Waverider...we have no choice! We can't sacrifice all the Wreckers for only two! Springer himself was in the same position before you new recruits came in! Believe me...he DID the same thing!  
  
Waverrider turns and looks out at the menacing gestalts, who continue to fire, quite happy with themselves.  
  
Waverider: Well I'm not Springer! It's all or nothing!  
  
Waverrider jumps out from his cover and fires on the Gestalts. Suddenly, Cloudburst emits a hideous shriek and also runs to join his comrade in arms.  
  
Topspin: Aw heck---see you in the Pit Decepticons!  
  
Topspin joins the frenzy, and the three Autobots charge the powerful gestalts in unison.   
  
Piranacon: Hah, hah, I shall have plenty to fish with, eh?  
  
Devastator: Not after I am finished with them!  
  
The three Autobots blasted in their tracks, each of them falling, and rising slowly, as the firepower is showered at them.   
  
Topspin: That's...that's it...Primus...we're dead!  
  
Suddenly, as the two gestalts move over the three Autobots to finish them, a powerful audio emission strikes them and rumbles through their systems! They shake into their component pieces!  
  
Nautilator: Urrr...Scavenger! It's all your fault!  
  
Scanvenger: Hey! Why am I always getting blamed?  
  
Nautilator: No, you idiot! You don't understand! It's that sea shell of yours...  
  
Nautilator is both frightened and mystified as he points out towards the see, where the darkness is suddenly illuminated by a great mechanical mermaid.  
  
Nautilator: It's the Siren of Cybertron! And she's come to take it back!  
  
Open on: Autobot headquarters Cybertron. We zoom in on a paniced Ultra Magnus.  
  
Ultra Magnus: What do you mean the Wreckers aren't with you?  
  
Nightbeat: Springer was hit bad...they had to retrieve him and...  
  
Ultra Magnus: And they still haven't even radioed to signal they're okay! This is bad.  
  
Nightbeat: Well, I got the information...I think.  
  
Ultra Magnus: You think?  
  
Nightbeat: It was dark, and I didn't have time to see what was on the disks, but I got a box marked 'excavation files....' Hopefully it'll tell us what the Decepticons are looking for in Chrome Ocean.  
  
Ultra Magnus: Well, then get the stuff onto computer!  
  
Nightbeat: Right...uploading...  
  
Computer: Warning! Warning! Security virus! Warning!  
  
The computer begins to act in a most anomolous fashion and suddenly explodes! Magnus and Nightbeat just manage to leap out of the way.  
  
Nightbeat: Hm. I guess the Constructicons would know how to safe-guard their information disks from hackers...permanently.  
  
Ultra Magnus: Great! This is just great! The Wreckers are missing, and we don't even know what the Decepticons are up to!  
  
Nightbeat: Well we know it's big, and we know where they're doing it. Look Magnus- it's simple - just send in a platoon, blow the place sky high, and as questions later.  
  
Ultra Magnus: Hm. You sound like Grimlock.  
  
Nightbeat: With the loss of the information, we don't have much choice.  
  
Ultra Magnus: We have less choice than that, I'm afraid. Optimus Prime was reluctant to send just me here. A full scale assault would require transfering soldiers back here from earth. Optimus won't do that....not without good reason. And our reason has been lost on those disks.   
  
Nightbeat: Well...that leaves one option.  
  
Ultra Magnus: What?  
  
Nightbeat (smiles): Freeway.  
  
Ultra Magnus: Huh?  
  
Cut To: The western shore of Chrome Ocean. Springer, Waverider, Topspin, Landmine, and Cloudburst are all extensively wounded, lying at the feet of the Constructicons, Seacons and Finback is with them as well. The battle, however, has paused, as the entire lot of Transformers looks in awe at a giant mechanical mermaid who has just appeared out of the water- she is the Siren of Cybertron!  
  
Sirena: I am Sirena...Siren of Cybertron! Who dares to have claimed the shell without my permission!  
  
Scavenger (stuttering): I...I'm sorry...here it is...I just found it in all this junk...really....  
  
Sirena: This 'junk' is my home! Home to all the Sirens of Cybertron! How dare you remove it!  
  
Finback: The Decepticons hack! Wheeezzzz remove what they want, when they want!  
  
Nautilator: Finback, shut up! She'll detroy all of us!  
  
Hook: Nautilator, you superstitious buffoon! This primitive fish is not match for us!  
  
Hook fires his rifle and Sirena, but she deflects the blow with an eeries music that seems to evaporate both the laser shot...and Hook's conscious!  
  
Hook: Aaahaahahahahahah!!  
  
Hook collapses, loosing conscious.  
  
Mixmaster: Fascinating! An Audio attack tuned with fine precision to Hook's electro-pulse!  
  
Skalor: So how come we didn't feel it?  
  
Mixmaster: Because each Transformer has a slightly different electro-pulse, Skalor! The fact that this...Sirena creature can identify such a marginal difference and tune her audio systems accordingly....  
  
Skorponok (vo): Is fascinating!  
  
Skorponok, factory mode, flies in and transforms to robot mode!  
  
Skorponok: To say the least!  
  
Finback: Commander wheeez! Skorponok!  
  
Skorponok: I must congratulate you Hook. I did not expect to find the Siren of Cybertron for at least another mega cycle!  
  
Scavenger: She came because of the sea shell I found Commander! I brought her here!  
  
Sirena: If you are the commander of these criminals, then you shall suffer my wrath!  
  
Sirena emits another beautiful melody, tuned to destroy Skorponok's internal systems.  
  
Skorponok: Hah, hah, hah! I think not, Siren! I'm not as foolish as my underlings! My audio receptors have been shut off! I hear nothing! And well I should not! I did not come to listen, but only to speak! Your powers are legends! I have summoned you here to conscript you to the Decepticon army! You will join me and use your power against the Autobots, or you will die with them!  
  
Nautilator: THIS is what we've been digging up the whole time!? Is the commander crazy? You can't order around a Siren of Cybertron!  
  
Scavenger: You're lucky he didn't here that!  
  
Skorponok: If you accept the honor of Decepticon allegiance, destroy these Autobots at my feet! If not...  
  
Skorponok raises his huge weapon and aims at Sirena.  
  
Skorponok: Then I will use you as spare parts for constructing an audio-weapon of similar design to you!  
And remember my dear, your music might distill laser blasts with sound waves, but it can't stop a neutron shell! Hahahahahahaahah!  
  
Scrapper: Ooohhh, what a marvelous project! I hope the commander ends up blasting her!  
  
Sirena hovers above the weary Wreckers.  
  
Springer: Urrr...end it quickly for us...coward!  
  
Sirena emits another soothing melody, and the Autobots begin to wreath in pain as their circuits are pulled apart.  
  
Ultra Magnus (vo): Sirena!  
  
Suddenly, Sirena turns in shock to see Ultra Magnus, in his giant magnanimous eighteen wheeler mode, roll up to her and transform into the great Autobot warrior. The two look at eachother with the longing gaze of lovers.  
  
Ultra Magnus: I've missed you.  
  
Springer: Ma...Magnus...look out...her power...  
  
Ultra Magnus: I'm well aware of her power Springer --- her music moved my soul many mega-cycles ago, before this terrible war....I never thought I'd see you again, Sirena.  
  
Sirena: Nor I.  
  
ZOOM OUT TO: Nightbeat looks on from a distance.  
  
Nightbeat: Ultra Magnus was supposed to rescue the Wreckers, not ask the mermaid out on a date! Freeway --- how are the fuses coming?  
  
Freeway: All set to go bang bang! Just say when...and I don't mean the word!  
  
Nightbeat: Would have been ten minutes ago if Magnus were doing his job...what's he playing at?!  
  
CUT TO: We resume to the scene below. Ultra Magnus and Sirena move closer together, and Magnus reaches out, touching her on the shoulder.  
  
Sirena: The Surface has changed since last I visited. Cybertron is...not the same planet I remember.  
  
Ultra Magnus: I know. I wish it weren't so.  
  
Skorponok: Enough! The choice is made!  
  
Skorponok fires his weapon, driving the neutron shell into Sirena's back. It explodes outward, showering shrapnel, and pieces of Sirena over Ultra Magnus, who catches the mermaid's limp body.  
  
Ultra Magnus; NO!  
  
Nautilator: NO! Skorponok's doomed us all!  
  
Hook: What are you blabbering about?  
  
Nautilator: You think there's just one Siren of Cybertron? No one's ever dared destroy them! We're finished! We're all gonna die!  
  
Ultra Magnus: Sirena...no.....  
  
Ultra Magnus looks up at Skorponok, his demeanor darkens.  
  
Skorponok: Don't worry Autobot...you shall soon join her!  
  
Skorponok fires again, Ultra Magnus lets the shell impact his chest, and grunts, but simply shrugs the impact (and the pain) off.  
  
Ultra Magnus: You will pay Skorponok!  
  
Ultra Magnus lashes out with such speed and ferocity that Skorponok did not know Autobots were capable of. The mighty Autobot strikes Skorponok hard in the face with his massive fist, then again with the other, until finally he is beating the Decepticon senseless!  
  
Snaptrap: We...we gotta help the commander! Seacons, merge!  
  
The Seacons transform into Piranicon and grab Ultra Magnus by the Shoulder. Piranicon lifts his mighty sword, ready to slash through the Autobot, but Magnus blunts the Decepticon in the face with his sharp over-sized elbow. Then, with another blow from his other fist, Piranicon stumbled to the ground, dazed.  
  
Long Haul: What...what do we do?  
  
Hook: Hm. Constructicons...transform...to vehicle mode and retreat!  
  
The Constructicons begin to escape. Ultra Magnus heaves Skorponok into the air and holds the giant monster high above his head.  
  
Ultra Magnus: Here Decepticons! Take your leader with you!  
  
Magnus's arms strain as he lunges Skorponok into the air. The massive Decepticon falls right on top of the retreating Constructicons, crushing them!  
  
Ultra Magnus: Freeway, Nightbeat! What the slag's the hold up! BLOW THE PLACE!  
  
CUT TO: Freeway and Nightbeat look at one another, confused.  
  
Nightbeat (calling out): Magnus! Your to close to the....  
  
Ultra Magnus: BLOW IT!  
  
Freeway: Oh well...pop goes the weazle!  
  
Ultra Magnus stands supreme over the fallen Autobots and Sirena's body, shielding them all from the massive impact of the explosion which reduces the Decepticon's excavation equipment to rubble. Soon, Nightbeat and Freeway approach Magnus.  
  
Nightbeat: Um. I guess that did it. Good job out there, by the way.  
  
Freeway: Yeah, I've never seen you fight like that before, commander!  
  
Ultra Magnus: Shut it Freeway.   
  
Ultra Magnus transforms into car-carrier mode.  
  
Ultra Magnus: Get the wounded Autobots aboard. Sirena as well.  
  
Nightbeat: Huh?  
  
Ultra Magus: DO IT!  
  
CUT TO: The Western Shore of the Chrome Ocean. Ultra Magnus is alone with a coffin. He places a bouquet of flowers on the coffin.  
  
Ultra Magnus: On earth...these were a sign of love. Flowers, the humans call them. May they follow you in death to the ocean depths my sweat Sirena, and there, may they plant the first seeds from which life will arise anew.  
  
Ultra Magnus gently shoves the coffin out to sea, letting the ocean tide propel it further. He stands solemnly and watches the coffin as it is submerged in water. All the while, as though knowing what has taken place, the remaining Sirens of Cybertron play their music from afar.END  
  



End file.
